Another you
by Leicessterberry
Summary: "Aku akan membantumu menghilangkanbayangannya dariku.." "Bagaimana bisa se..." Detik itu Juga Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya SuMin/SugaxJimin/YoonMin
1. Chapter 1

**Another You**

 **By** : **Leicessterberry**

 **SuMin** **Fanfiction** ; **AU** ; **OneShoot** ; **OOC** ; **boyXboy**

 **enjoy!**

Pagi hari ini sangat cerah tapi tak secerah wajah namja kurang tinggi berpipi chubby bernama Park Jimin. Dia berjalan dengan malas menuju gedung sekolahnya yang menyimpan kenangan yang sangat pahit untuknya.

Brukk!

Seorang namja bersurai hijau mint yang tengah menaiki skateboardnya menubruk bahu Jimin yang membuatnya tersungkur jatuh.

"Ah, Maaf!" Ucap Namja itu sambil menghampiri Jimin dan membantunya berdiri.

"Apa ada yang sakit ?" Tanyanya pada Jimin yang tengah membersihkan seragamnya dari debu.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Ucap namja itu lagi dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Ah, Tidak a..." Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat wajah namja itu. Mata sipitnya melebar.

"Y-Yoongi hyung.." Ucapnya terbata. Namja itu tampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung tidak lama dia tersenyum.

"Kau pasti teman Hyungie" Ujarnya.

"Huh?"

"Aku Min Suga Adik kembar Yoongi hyung, aku mengulang tahun terakhirku disini " jelasnya masih dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajahnya yang cerah.

"Adik .. Kembar ?" Ulang Jimin masih bingung. Seingatnya dulu Yoongi tidak pernah membicarakan soal adik kembar walaupun dia bilang kalau dia mempunyai seorang adik.

"Ne, jadi siapa namamu teman Yoongi hyung ?"

"Jimin, Park Jimin" Jwab Jimin yang masih Bingung.

"Semoga kita juga bisa berteman baik Park Jimin" Ujarnya sambil menggusak rambut jingga Jimin sama seperti yang selalu Yoongi lakukan dan itu sukses membuat Jimin membeku.

"aku duluan, Ne" Lanjutnya sambil kembali menaiki Skateboard'nya dan mulai menggayuhkan kaki'nya, dia sempat melambai dan kembali tersenyum kearah Jimin yang masih tertegun.

' **Adik kembar Yoongi-hyung... AAAAAANNNDDDWWWWAAAAEEEE!'** Jerit hati Jimin. Ya, Yang benar saja Jimin baru saja melalui masa liburan dengan penuh kesedihan karena dicampakan oleh seniornya yang sangat dia cintai Min Yoongi dan dia sedikit bersyukur karena tahun ini Min Yoongi'nya tidak akan muncul disekolah karena dia sudah lulus tapi sepertinya tuhan begitu senang membuatnya bersedih dengan memunculkan namja yang mengaku sebagai saudara kembar Min Yoongi' , mungkin Jimin harus sedikit menghilangkan kata '-nya' dari nama itu. Jimin berpikir kalau tahun terakhirnnya akan semakin berat.

 **Lei**

3 bulanpun berlalu begitu lambat bagi Jimin yang selalu berusaha untuk menghindari Min Suga yang sialnya satu kelas dengannya dan Suga juga mengikuti klub dance dan vocal yang di wakil ketuai oleh'nya.

"Jadi kau masih berusaha menghindari Suga hyung ?" tanya Taehyung sahabat seperjuangannya saat mereka sedang istirahat latihan dance. Jimin hanya menggumam tidak jelas membuat Taehyung membalikkan badan'nya kearah Jimin yang tengah berbaring di lantai.

"Aku penasaran apa salah Suga Hyung sampai kau hindari seperti itu. Aku yakin dia bahkan dia tidak tau hubunganmu dengan Yoongi-Sunbae"

Jimin menghela nafas lalu bangun dan duduk di bersandar dinding ruang latihan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ingin menghindarinya Tae. Tapi setiap aku melihatnya bayangan Yoongi-hyung selalu terlihat dan itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman dan kesal tanpa sebab"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Mungkin kau harus mulai berbicara dengannya dengan begitu kau akan mulai terbiasa dengannya. Sepertinya Suga hyung sangat berbeda dengan Yoongi sunbae dari segi sifat mereka walaupun sifat pemalas dan eajah mereka sama"

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya Jimm, Suga hyung sangat ramah dan murah senyum jarang menggunakan kalimat-kalimat sadis dan cuek seperti Yoongi sunbae"

Jimin mengiyakan dalam hati banyak perbedaan antara mereka yang paling mencolok adalh sifat mereka yang bagai 2 sisi koin. Jimin juga kaget saat Min Suga mendaftar di klub dance mereka mengingat Yoongi hyung tidak menyukai dance dan hal-hal melelahkan lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian putus. Aku belum mendegar ceritanya darimu?" Tanya Taehyung yang baru sadar kalau sahabat pendeknya ini belum menceritakan apapunn sejak awal masuk sekolah.

"Dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia menyukai orang lain dan dia tidak ingin berselingkuh" Jawab Jimin sambil menenggelamkan wajah'nya diantar lutut yang dia peluk.

"Ahh~ Kau dicampakan" Ujar Taehyung sambil sedikit menahan tawa'nya

"Hey!" pekik Jimin saat mendengar tawa tertahan Taehyung lalu dia mulai memukul lengan Taehyung brutal saat tawa namja itu menggema di ruang latihan itu.

"Hey!Hey!Jangan menarik rambutku... Aaaa... Sakit Jimm"

"Rasakan ini ! ByunTae!"

"Ekhhem"

Suara deheman dari seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu menghentikan acara gulat mereka. Jimin langsung memasang wajah stoic dan turun dari atas tubuh Taehyung.

"Annyeong Suga Hyung" Sapa Taehyung pada namja itu yang ternyata adik kembar Yoongi yang sangat dihindari Jimin.

"Annyeong Tae, Jimin" Jawabnya.

"Aku kira kalian sudah pulang?" Lanjutnya

"Kau sendiri kenapa masih disini?"

"Issh.. dingin seperti biasanya. Apa aku mengganggu acara kalian?

"Kau tau jawabannya Min Suga-ssi"

"Kalau aku tau aku tidak akan bertanya Jimin"

"Hey!Hey! hentikan, kenapa malah beradu argumen"

"Bukan aku yang memulai" Ujar Suga

"Tapi kau penyebabnya"

"Apa?"

"Cukup Jimm" Taehyung menghentikan kata-kata yang mau keluar dari mulut mengambil tasnya lalu menepuk bahu Suga.

"Aku titip sahabat cebolku Hyung, dia harus latihan lebih lama" Ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar ruangan

"Hey!Tae kau mau kemana?!" seru Jimin. Saat dia mau mengejar Taehyung langkahnya terhenti karena Suga menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa salahku?"

"Huh?"Jimin menatap bingung Suga.

"Apa salahku?" Ulangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau kira aku tidak menyadarinya? Kau selalu menghindariku dan tidak pernah menjawab sapaanku bahkan berusah untuk melakukan kontak apapun denganku? Apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu seperti itu ?"

Jimin tertegun. Jimin bingung. Apa yang harus dia benar Suga tidak tau apa-apa jadi alasan yang selalu ada dipikirannya akan terdengar konyol kalau dia katakan.

"Aku minta maaf"

Jimin terhenyak dari lamunannya saat mendegar permintaan maaf Suga.

"Aku minta maaf walaupun aku tidak tau apa salahku aku minta maaf padamu"

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh hebat.

"Aku..."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another You**

 **By : Leicessterberry**

 **BTS Fanfiction;AU;OOC;Romance (Maybe);boyXboy;Twoshoot**

 **Main cast : SuMin Couple (SugaxJimin)**

 **Other Cast : Kim TaeHyung; Jung Hoseok; Min Yoongi (As Suga's Twin Brother)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lei**

"Apa salahku ?" Ujar Suga membuat Jimin terhenyak dari lamunannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku memang tidak tau apa salahku tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu" lanjuynya. Dia menunggu respon dari Jimin yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku.." Ucap Jimin menggantung. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat sampai buku-bukunya memutih. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Kesal. Itu kata yang pas untuknya saat ini. Kata-kata Suga seakan mengejeknya. Mengejeknya karena seharusnya dialah yang meminta maaf. Dia yang bersikap egois disini.

"Kau menyebalkan kau tau " ucap Jimin sambil berbalik dan menghampiri komputer dan mem'play lagu hip hop di musik playernya.

"Meminta maaf tapi tidak tau apa salahmu" Lanjutnya lalu tersenyum kearah Suga membuatnya tertegun melihat senyuman Jimin yang beru pertama kali dilihatnya (Saat bersamanya).

"Kau masih akan berdiri disitu" Ujarnnya sambil memulai menggerakan badannya sesuai beat lagu yang diputarnya. Suga tersenyum penuh sepertinya Jimin sudah sedikit menerimanya walaupun dia masih penasaraan dengan alasan Jimin yang sebenarnya.

Mereka melakukan latihan sepanjang sisa hari sampai langit malam mulai terlihat di jendela langit-langit ruang latihan. Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai sambil menetralkan deru nafasnya. Mata sipitnya menatap langit-langit. Dia cukup menikmati kebersamaan'nya tadi bersama Suga. Saat itu bayangan Yoongi hyung menghilang disekitarnya hanya ada Min Suga yang menari dengan gerakan yang sangat sempurna dimata Jimin. Mungkin Taehyung benar, dia harus sering berinteraksi dengan Suga agar dia bisa melihat sisi Suga tanpa bayangan Yoongi hyung.

"Ini" Ucap Suga sambil memberikan 1 kaleng soda. Dia duduk disamping Jimin yang masih berbaring.

"Hm, Gomawo" Jimin mengambl kaleng itu dan menempelkannya di pipinya. Rasa dingin dari kaleng itu terasa di pipinya dan mengantarkan rasa sejuk keseluruh tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi dingin itu.

"Aku cukup kaget saat kau masuk Klub dance"

"Kenapa ?"

"Itu.. aku pikir kau akan masuk klub basket seperti Yoong hyung"

"Memangnya aneh kalau saudara kembar melakukan hal yang berbeda ?"

"Tidak Juga"

Suga berdehem lalu ikut berbaring disamping Jimin.

"Dulu aku sering melakukan semua hal yang dilakukan hyungku. Tapi aku selalu kalah darinya. Dia selalu menjadi no.1 selalu membuat kedua orang tua kami bangga "

Suga menerawang jauh keluar jendela langit-langit menatap kelamnya malam.

"Karena bosan menjadi no.2 aku mulai melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan hyung. Walaupun itu hal yang menguras tenaga seperti dance" lanjutnya sambil menoleh kearah Jimin.

"Eo!" Kagetnya saat melihat Jimin tengah tertidur.

"Dia kira aku sedang mendongeng" Gerutu Suga sambil merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dan menata setiap lekukan wajah Jimin.

 **Lei**

 **/Jimin Side/**

Aku merasakan rasa hangat menjalar di pipi kiriku

" **Jimin aku.."** terdegar suara berat yang berbisik di telingaku. Suara ini seperti suara Yoong hyung. Ah, aku merindukan suara ini memanggil namaku.

" **...Menyukaimu"** Lanjutnya dan samar-samar wajah Yoongi hyung terlihat dia tersenyum lembut tidak seperti biasanya. Pandangan matanya juga berbeda. Rambutnya juga. Eh ? rambut hijau mint ini... Min Suga!

" **Aku sangat menyukaimu dari dulu"** ucapnya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Panik. Ya saat ini aku merasa panik tapi seluruh tubuhku terasa berdesir hangat. Debaran di dadakupun terasa nyaman. Akupun menutup kedua mataku saat hidung kami bersentuhan.

"Hei! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur, eoh ?"

Eh? Apa katanya?.

Guncangan tersa di lengan kiriku dan sukses membuat kedua mataku terbuka. Aku melihat Suga yang ada disampingku.

Jadi yang tadi itu mimpi?

Kenapa aku bisa memimpikannya?

"Ayo kita pulang" ajaknya sambil berdiri. Aku masih tertegun tidak percaya karena aku memimpikan seorang Min Suga. Tapi, desiran hangat itu masih terasa dan membuatku merona tidak jelas.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyanya sambil memberikan tasku.

"Hm? Ah, Ne aku baik-baik saja" Jawabku tanpa melihatnya memakai tasku dan berdiri.

"Ayo" Ajakku sambil mendahuluinya keluar dari ruang latihan. Sepanjang jalan kami hanya ditemani keheningan. Dia tampak sibuk dengan smartphonenya dan aku sibuk memikirkan mimpi tidak jelas tadi sampai mataku melihat halte bis dimana Yoongi hyung biasa menunggu bis.

"Min Suga-Ssi, kau tidak naik bis ?" Tanyaku. Dia menoleh ke halte itu sebentar sebelum kembali menatap layar smartphonenya.

"Ani, aku biasa berjalan kaki" Jawabnya lalu dia menoleh kearahku yang sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Suga saja, itu terdengar lebih baik untukku" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut membuatku kembali merona dan mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Kenapa kau mengulang tahun terakhirmu ? kau tidak lulus kemarin ?"

"Hei aku tidak sebodoh itu " Ujarnya membuatku terkikik geli melihat wajah lucunya.

"Aku kecelakaan motor saat mencoba hobi baru" Jelasnya.

"Balapan jalanan" Tebak Jimin yang dijawab anggukan singkat Suga.

"Aku mengalami cedera yang membuatku harus menghabiskan 2 tahunku di Rumah Sakit"

"Separah itu?Apa Kakimu patah?"

"Ani, Aku Koma"

"Eh? Ah, Mian"

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula aku sudah sehat sekarang"

Hening kembali memeluk kami. Sampai depan rumahku mulai terlihat.

"Sampai besok"

"Huh?"

"Sampai besok, Chim" ulang Suga sambil terkekeh dan menggusak rambutku. Diapun berbelok di pertigaan blok ini dan aku hanya terdiam menatap punggungnya. 'Chim' itu panggilan Yoongi hyung dulu padanya saat mereka masih TK.

 **Lei**

Suara petikan gitar terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan dimana Jimin terduduk saat ini melihat Suga yang tengah latihan untuk acara festival musim panas minggu depan. Suga yang meminta Jimin menemaninya latihan. Beberapa minggu ini hubungan mereka mulai membaik. Dan bagaimana kabar desiran hangat hati Jimin? Itu semakin besar tapi Jimin selalu berusaha menutupinya karena Jimin merasa tidak pantas untuk menyukai Suga.

"Kau sudah memilih lagunya hyung ?"

"Sudah, lagu ini sangat ingin aku nyanyikan di depan seseorang" Jawab Suga sambil tersenyum lembut membuat Jimin terdiam.

"Ehey, kau menyukai seseorang ?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku mencintainya "

Jimin kembali terdiam. Dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Kau mau mendengarnya ?"

"Ani, sebaiknya orag itu menjadi yang pertama mendengarnya " tolak Jimin. Dia berniat untuk berdiri kalau saja suara berat Suga tidak menghentikan gerakannya.

 _ **My one and only person  
My treasure-like person who is like a dream  
My first person who blossoms like a flower  
Just looking at you makes me tear**_

 _ **When I try to write a poem  
I can only write your name**_

 _ **Just like how winter passes and spring comes  
I believe you will come to me as well**_

 _ **My one and only person  
My treasure-like person who is like a dream  
My first person who blossoms like a flower  
Just looking at you makes me tear**_

 _ **It might hurt and be hard  
But I promise to protect you**_

 _ **I only have you  
I'll be okay if only I have you  
My first person, the only one in my life  
Just looking at you makes me tear**_

 _ **( – The Only Person)**_

Jimin masih terdiam saat lagu itu selesai Suga nyanyikan. Perlahan Suga mendekati Jimin yang duduk di depannya, mensejajarkan tingginya lalu menatap mata Jimin.

"Aku tau ini terasa seperti roman picisan tapi ... "

"A-Aku tidak bisa " ucap Jimin pelan memotong kata-kata Suga.

"Ne ?"

"A-AKU TIDAK BISA!"

Jimin Berlari keluar meninggalkan Suga yang masih terdiam disana.

Sejak saat itu Jimin tidak masuk sekolah membuat Suga merasa bersalah dan di hari ketiga Jimin tidak masuk Suga datang ke rumahnya bersama Taehyung dan Hoseok sepulang sekolah tapi Chanyeol – Kakak Jimin- bilang kalau Jimin sakit dan pulang ke Busan. Suga berusah menghubungi Jimin tapi tidak ada yang berhasil.

 **Lei**

"Hey! Lepaskan aku!" Seru Jimin saat Taehyung menarik tangannya memasuki area sekolah yang sudah di hias karena hari ini festival musim panas dimulai. Tadi pagi Taehyung datang ke rumah Jimin dan menarik Jimin yang menolak untuk datang ke festival.

"Jangan berlari dari masalah Jimm, itu hanya akan menambah masalah"

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa Tae!"

"Aku tau kau tidak masuk untuk menghindari Suga hyung lagi'kan ?"

Jimin terdiam dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tae "

"Kau menyukai Suga hyung ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau Tae. Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas "

"Apa karena kau mantan Yoongi Sunbae ?"

Jimin tidak menjawab tapi Taehyung tau itu benar.

"Sebaiknya kau bicarakan semuanya llangsung pada Suga hyung. Aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan dengan fakta itu kalau dia memang benar-benar menyukaimu"

"Tapi.."

Taehyung kembali menarik tangan Jimin.

"Kau tidak akan tau jawabannya jika hanya diam, ayo!"

Jimin hanya bisa pasrah saja ditarik menuju ruang klub dance tapi langkah Taehyung berhenti membuat Jimin menubruknya.

"Hey.. "

"Lihat " Potong Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu ruang klub. Disana ada Suga yang tengah berbicara dengan namja bersurai blonde dan wajahnya mirip dengan Suga.

"Yoongi hyung ... " gumamnya. Kedua matanya tidak berkedip saat melihat sosok yang membuat hatinya berdebar dulu.

Suga melihat kearah mereka.

"Jimin " panggilnya saat kakinya melangkah untuk menghampirinya, Jimin sudah berlari pergi.

"Dia Masih tidak inggin bertemu denganku " ucap Yoongi membuat Suga menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung ?"

 **Lei**

1 minggu berlalu sejak festival itu. Jimin menghabiskan minggu pertama musim panasnya dengan kembali galau seperti saat Yoongi memutuskannya dulunya. Jimin yakin Suga sudah tau semuanya dan dia pasti tidak akan menyukainya lagi. Menghela nafas itu yang Jimin lakukan sepanjang langkahnya pulang dari minimarket. Merasa sakit luar biasa dibandingkan saat dicampakan Yoongi hyungg dulu.

"Jimin" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang membuat Jimin tersentak kaget.

"Yoongi hyung!" Kagetnya saat berbalik melihat Namja bersurai blonde yang memanggilnya tadi.

Asap putih mengepul dari cangkir caramel machiattonya. Jimin melirik Yoongi dari bawah bulu matanya. Dia menundukan kepalanya karena merasa tidak nyaman.

"Langsung saja. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau tidak menyukai Suga ?" Tanya Yoongi membuat Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi penuh tanya.

"Suga sudah menceritakannya saat kita bertemu minggu lalu. Jadi ?"

Jimin sedikit berdehem lalu kembali menunduk.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukainya juga hyung. Tapi bukan karena wajahnya mirip denganmu "

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya merasa kalau dia tidak akan menyukaiku lagi saat tau kalau aku pernah menjalin hubungan denganmu "

"Hey! Jadi hanya .. Ouch !" Yoongi langsung menutup mulutnya. Jimin menatapnya kaget. Nada bicara Yoongi hyung berbeda ini lebih mirip dengan ...

"Minn Hyung!"

Dia terkekeh saat ketahuan kalau dia berbohong dengan menyamar jadi Yoongi hyung.

"Hey! Kau menipuku!" Seru Jimin mengundang pandangan penghuni cafe.

"Se-Sebaiknya kita keluar, Ne" Ujar Suga yang merasakan pandangan itu lalu menarik Jimin Pergi.

Angin berhembus pelan di taman kota dimana mereka sedang duduk.

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau menolakku ?"

Jimin tidak menjawab Suga menghela nafasnya berat.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya daripada menghindariku seperti ini "

"Mian, Aku hanya takut kau membenciku setelah megetahuinya "

"Jadi kau juga menyukaiku ?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga masih melihat bayangan Yoongi hyung disekitarmu, jadi aku masih ragu kalau aku menyukaimu "

Suga tersenyum lembut dia tau Jimin berusah menutupinya bukankah dia tadi bilang kalau dia menyukainya saat di caffe.

"kalau begitu aku akan membantu mehilangkan bayangannya dariku" ucapnya sambil menangkup kedua pipi Jimin.

"Bagaimana bisa se..."

Detik itu juga Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Ciuman lembut dari Suga yang bahkan sangat berbeda saat Yoongi menciumnya dulu. Perlahan-lahan Jimin menutup matanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Suga.

 **End**

 **Ya seperti itulah akhir cerita cinta Chim sama Syub. Kurang dapet ceritanya. Maafkan tangan ini yang tidak bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik dan bagus. Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca, review, dan fol fav cerita ini Lei sangat senang. One thousands muach dari lei**

 **Byyyyyyyyeeee~~~~~~**


End file.
